The Nico Studio
The Nico Studio is the Nico's OCs hangout place. It is mostly used for parties or for movie nights. It is a very big studio divided by areas, which are: '''The Pool: '''Everyone's favorite hangout place. It has a very clean and private pool with tons of floaties to play with, and it has a little gazebo incase it rains. It also has tons of tables and beach chairs around the pool so if anyone wants to take a tan. There's also a barbecue in the gazebo, so most of the time Lyretta, the personal chef, cooks everyone barbecue meat while they hang at the pool, and then they all eat at the tables when the meat is ready. '''The Kitchen Room: '''Name delivered by Kayleigh. The Kitchen Room is basically a mix of a Living Room an a kitchen. While there's a refridgerator and all that other stuff that a kitchen has, there's also sofas and tons of chair to sit on and a TV. Most of the girls love hanging out there '''The Bedroom: '''Incase anyone is to lazy to walk all the way home, there is also a bedroom with a water bed and lights that work in the sounds of clapping. There is also a green volcano lamp and a night light (since Bria is afraid of the dark). Dex sometimes makes an excuse that he's gonna go sleep in the Nico Studio when really he's just gonna bounce on the water bed until he gets tired x) '''The Spa: '''Yep, there's a spa and everything! When I said the Nico Studio was big, I really meant it! So the spa is like every typical spa, and it is usually used by Tiara. '''The Part-eeeh Room: '''Name delivered by Dex, this room is basically where mostly the guys and Skyler hang out in. There's videogames like Pacman, a ball pit (Whic Dex ADORES), a zip lin, and a nintendo Wii. '''Laser Tag Room: '''The laser tag room has pretty much it's description all over it, it's the room where the Nico Ocs play laser tag! They tend to use the place ALOT. '''The room that could be use for a prom or something: '''Name invented by Skyler, the room is basically a ball room where there's a punch table with all sorts of punch, a table filled with tons of yummy food, a disco ball, lots of lights, and of course, a dance floor! Not to mention there's also a stripper pole..don't ask x) '''The Jungle: '''Name also given by Kayleigh, the jungle is basically the whole garden, but it's so big and has lots of plants that anyone could confuse it with an actual jungle. Aaron and A.T. tend to hang out a lot here, where they normally have their romantic moments. ;3 BTW, only Nico characters are allowed, so don't try to sneak in, or the gorila will throw you out! :P No seriously, don't sneak in -_- Gallery Ball pit.jpg|What the ball pit pretty much looks like, but WAY bigger Laser Tag Room.jpg|The Laser Tag Room Small-Kitchen-Living-Room-Ideas-Luxury.jpg|The Kitchen Room Spa.jpg|The Spa Category:Special Pages